


Dolls can think

by MissCactus



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à cette question, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais pas seulement, c'était une des premières fois que Yin se posait une question, une des premières fois où elle lui posait une question.</p><p>Initialement posté sur FanFiction.net le 17/11/2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls can think

Il était tard, il faisait nuit, il faisait froid. Et pourtant, Yin et Hei se trouvaient, comme d'habitude, sur le toit d'une maison quelconque, à regarder ce faux ciel étoilé. Ils s'accordaient toujours ce petit moment tranquille aux retours de leurs missions, peu importe l'heure et le temps. Mao les rejoignit et, silencieusement, il se mit sur les genoux de la poupée qui se mit à le caresser machinalement, sans décrocher son regard des étoiles. Le jeune homme regarda le chat, puis son regard remonta sur le visage impassible de Yin, pour finir sa course dans le ciel.

Une étoile tomba.

Hei se sentit un peu désolé en imaginant la personne qui venait de perdre sa place dans les nuages, cette personne à laquelle d'autres tenaient certainement. Ils ne la reverraient jamais. Y aurait-il un jour où il ne resterait plus aucune étoile dans le ciel ? Y aurait-il un jour où il sera complètement vide et noir ? Certainement. Et il sentait que ce jour approchait à grand pas. Mais plus personne ne sera là pour le voir. Tous seront tombés.

« Hei… »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la poupée qui venait de prononcer son nom. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé.

« Hei… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à cette question, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais pas seulement, c'était une des premières fois que Yin se posait une question, une des premières fois où elle lui posait une question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses rester avec toi ? »

Hei ne sut quoi lui répondre. C'était bien la première fois que la poupée lui demandait quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas juste un corps, qu'elle avait aussi un esprit, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était bien le fait que la principale concernée était au courant. Un corps sans esprit ne marche pas. Mais ça, la plupart des personnes n'en avaient pas conscience. A force de répéter que les dénommées 'dolls' ou 'poupées' ne pouvaient penser, celles-ci s'en étaient elles-mêmes persuadées et ne cherchaient pas à le faire.

« Parce que tu es importante. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Yin progressait. De jour en jour il avait l'impression de la percevoir plus humaine, de sentir plus de sentiments en elle. Le fait qu'elle se posait ses questions lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

« Moi ?

-Oui, toi. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Hei savait qu'il lui restait une énorme quantité de questions à poser, mais elle préférait attendre les moments adéquats. De toute la conversation, Mao était resté sur les genoux de Yin, sans prendre part à l'échange, préférant écouter comment ils allaient finir.

« Je ne suis qu'une poupée parmi tant d'autres. Nous nous ressemblons tous. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi et pas une autre ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Hei lui adressa juste un sourire, auquel elle ne put répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer, en attendant ses réponses.

« Tu n'es pas une simple poupée. Elles, elles s'auto-persuadent de leur incapacité à penser. Toi tu le fais. Tu te poses des questions et cherche des réponses. Tu sais que tu en es capable. Tu réfléchis par toi-même et arrive à tes propres conclusions. Tu ne fais pas ton travail de recherche simplement parce qu'on te le demande, mais juste parce que tu es d'accord avec ce que nous faisons et que tu veux nous aider.

-C'est faux. »

Il regarda son masque posé sur ses genoux, pensant à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire pourrait paraitre stupide du point de vu d'autres poupées. Il releva ensuite ses yeux et remarque que Yin ne le regardait plus. Elle avait posé ses yeux sur le chat qui s'étirait doucement. Il les salua ensuite, prétextant vaquer à ses occupations, et les laissa seuls.

« Je ne veux aider personne d'autre que toi. »

Elle posa sa main froide sur celle chaude de Hei, tout en les regardant. Le jeune homme la prit plus fermement et les enlaça. Il avança son autre main vers la joue de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« C'est parce que tu es unique. »

Suite à cette déclaration, ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence apaisant, sans bouger, ne faisant rien d'autre que se regarder dans les yeux. Le froid qui les entourait ne les gênait pas, l'obscurité de la nuit ne les empêchait pas de se voir. Ils n'étaient pas un et un. Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient ensemble.

Yin sentit la pluie s'abattre sur ses joues. Mais peu importait les torrents qui pouvaient tomber du ciel, elle voulait rester ici, près de Hei, avec sa main sur sa joue. Sa main chaude qui caressait sa joue froide. Sa main qui essuyait doucement la pluie sans prendre compte qu'aussitôt de nouvelles goûtes s'abattaient par-dessus. Sa main douce qui ne la laissait jamais seule. Soudain, cette main qu'elle affectionnait tant se déplaça vers sa nuque, et l'attira vers le corps frissonnant de froid de Hei. Le jeune homme la serra fortement contre lui en souriant tendrement.

« Ne pleure pas, Yin. »

Et tout ce que put faire la poupée, en cette nuit d'hiver, fut de se blottir contre le torse du pactisant, froissant sa chemise de ses mains. Elle plongea sa tête dans le creux de con cou et pleura longuement, gardant un visage impassible.


End file.
